


You're All I Wanna Do

by stickpenalties



Series: Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Philadelphia Flyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickpenalties/pseuds/stickpenalties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia wants to have drunk sex, and she's tired of Danny saying no to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about two characters having sex when one of them is drunk; she initiates it and is still glad she did it after she sobers up, but I think it needs a warning regardless.
> 
> Written for the pass_shoot_porn prompt "I saw what you were doing" from [pikasafire](http://pikasafire.livejournal.com/), and also for the "drugs/aphrodisiacs" square over at kink_bingo. I'll leave it unlocked until the end of this p-s-p round.

Danny, bless his heart, won’t fuck Claudia when she’s drunk because it’s a "consent issue". Which she supposes is better than the alternative, but sometimes she _really_ wants to lie back with her head spinning and her skin tingling and let him pound into her until she loses it. 

Tonight is one of those nights. They were having a perfectly okay time, passing a bottle of wine back and forth and watching House Hunters, and then Danny got a call that Scott had locked himself out of his apartment. Why Danny has the only spare key to Scotty’s apartment, Claudia will never know, but she silently curses herself for not getting him too tipsy to drive before anything had come up.

She’d reached for the remote a couple minutes after he left, knocking a plastic bowl full of green beans off the coffee table in the process, turning off the TV as soon as she found the right button. Some couple’s argument over which Dutch boat to buy were interfering with her daydreams about Danny leaning over her, pinning her to the couch, fucking her with slow, smooth strokes while he licked the heavy taste of the wine off her tongue, and that was just unacceptable.

She’d thought about Danny’s fucking hands on her, skimming over her sensitive skin, and decided that it would feel even better if she were closer to trashed than just buzzed. Which is how she ended up gulping down the remainder of the bottle. And he still isn’t back yet.

She sets the bottle down on the floor next to the couch, on the hardwood instead of the carpet so if she breaks it it'll be easier to clean up. If Danny won't fuck her, she'll do it herself.

She tugs her tank top up over her head and drops it onto the floor. Bras suck, so she’s not wearing one, and the rush of cold air over her bare skin makes her nipples perk up. Her body is warm from the alcohol, but she’s been covered up, too—she’s hot on the inside but suddenly cold on the outside. The contrast makes her skin tingle, and she squirms and clenches her legs together.

She closes her eyes and runs her hands over her tits, cupping them and feeling her chest rise and fall while she breathes for a few seconds. But she’s too fucking horny to tease herself like that for long, so she squeezes them and flicks her thumbs over her nipples, over and over again until the heat in her pussy is too much to ignore.

God bless yoga pants for not having any buttons to undo. Her panties are soaking wet when she pushes them to the side to slip her middle finger into her cunt. It’s awkward to be pushing them out of the way instead of getting her hand inside them and it’s going to make her palm cramp up soon, but they’re tight and she doesn’t want to push them all the way off. 

The lock clicks and the door hinge squeaks and then Danny’s footsteps echo down the entryway. Claudia waits to open her eyes until she hears him stop.

He’s standing at the foot of the couch, staring at the floor. As if that’ll make her think he doesn’t enjoy watching her touch herself. “Claudia,” he begins, a little sternly for her liking.

“M’excuse,” she says, catching his gaze while she works a second finger in alongside the first. She doesn’t bother trying not to slur; even if she tried and succeeded, the empty bottle is right next to her, surprisingly incriminating for an inanimate object. Which is the bottle’s fault, not hers. Obviously.

He sighs heavily and rubs at his eyes, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table because she’s occupying the entire couch. “Could you stop for a minute?”

Claudia shakes her head no. It makes her dizzy, but she keeps touching herself, screwing her eyes shut and pulling her fingers out to rub her clit. “I was thinking about you.”

Danny doesn’t say anything right away, so Claudia opens her eyes to see if he’s okay, and she finds him looking at her like he wants to claw her apart, wringing his hands to keep himself from reaching out for her.

“ _Please_ ,” she whines. She wasn’t planning on him coming home and finding her like this, but she’s not mad he did, because apparently it’s exactly the push he needed to help him realise that he really does want to fuck her when she’s drunk. Even if he doesn’t know it yet.

God, it’s so obvious that he wants her. It’s not her fault he has some stupid hang-up about drunk sex.

She rolls her eyes. “Just fuck me, Danny, come on."

He's gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles are going white. "I don't know."

"You fucker," she says. She reaches out with her free hand, grabs one of his wrists, and tugs his hand to her chest. If he won't fuck her, the least he can do is touch her while she gets herself off.

He freezes completely for a few seconds, and then… well, she can see the exact moment when he gives in. The look in his eyes goes from worried to predatory in an instant and before she can open her mouth to brag about her inevitable victory he's on top of her, bracing his weight on the armrest with the hand that’s not touching her, leaning down and capturing her lips in a wet kiss. He tweaks her nipple just the way she likes it and when she groans into the kiss he pulls back for just long enough to whisper "Oh, god" before he nips her bottom lip and gets back into it.

Claudia grins, at least as much as she can while she's kissing him. He's obviously having fun. In the morning she's going to chastise him for being such a prude about this for so long, but right now she doesn't want to jeopardise her chances of getting laid, not even for the sake of what might be a pretty sweet chirp. "Off," she says, tugging on the collar of his shirt.

He reluctantly gets up from the couch so he can take his clothes off, and she shoves her pants and underwear down far enough that she can kick her way out of them. He's back on top of her as soon as he gets out of his jeans, and she kisses the side of his neck while she runs her hands up and down his chest. She likes how warm his skin feels under her fingertips.

They should probably put a towel down, but Claudia doesn't point it out because she wants him inside her _now_. She wraps her right hand around his cock and strokes him with her wetness easing the way, and manages to only giggle a little bit when he muffles a loud moan by biting her shoulder. "That's hot, huh?"

He nods. "I'm ready," he says, so Claudia moves her hand down to spread herself open for him. She's already panting while he lines himself up.

She isn't proud of the noise she makes when he thrusts into her, something between a yelp and a moan, but she's so happy she's finally getting fucked that she doesn't even care. "You gotta." She swallows. "You gotta fuck me, come on, Danny, move."

He doesn't say anything, but he does start fucking her, so she doesn't really need a response with words. She wants to chirp him about how fast he's going when they've only just gotten started, but it's too hot for her to remember what she was going to say. It's just rough and good and so, so slick, the head of his cock tugging at her entrance every time he pulls back, making her squirm and gasp.

She works her hand between them and finds her clit. It's a little embarrassing how quickly she comes after that, fucking _exploding_ and clenching down around him over and over again in not-quite-a-rhythm while he keeps thrusting into her. She doesn't even remember if she makes noise; all she can feel is how tight she gets around him and the huge wave of shivery pleasure that bubbles up to a heady high in that spot between her hipbones before crashing down and making the rest of her body tingle while she catches her breath.

It doesn't matter how long it takes him to come after she does. She just lies back and enjoys the sensations while he works up to it: the way their skin slides together because they're both a little bit sweaty, the increasing amount of friction in her cunt because she can only stay so wet for so long, her heartbeat coursing through her body so hard that she can feel it in her clit. Danny always makes the prettiest noise when he comes, this high, needy whine that usually makes Claudia want another round when she's sober. Tonight it makes her smile sleepily and pet his hair.

She can feel his cum leaking out of her when he pulls out, and she reaches down and catches some of it with her fingers, not to keep it from getting on the couch but because she likes the way it feels on her skin. She's already fading fast. Priding herself on her stamina is a fairly regular occurrence but right now she could pass out from exhaustion. "Holy fuck," she says quietly.

"Mmm," Danny agrees without lifting his face from the side of her neck.

+

Claudia wakes up totally overheated, with Danny’s hair falling in her face and her tits pressed too tightly against his back.

She wriggles back until there’s enough room for some air to get to her sweaty skin, and then she drags her nails down his chest to wake him up. The way he twitches and tries to squirm away is fucking adorable. He bats at her hand, so she flattens it against his skin where it’s resting low on his stomach (because she’s not _cruel_ , at least not right now) and kisses the back of his neck.

“Morning, sexy,” she says. Her voice comes out rougher than she’d like.

Danny yawns. "Hey."

Claudia shifts to sling one leg over his hips. The movement lets her know that her cunt is a little sore from last night, and she hides a smile in Danny's hair at the crude reminder. "So, I remember everything," she tells him. It's true; in fact, it's so true that she's probably about five minutes away from wanting to get off again just from remembering the hungry look in his eyes when he leaned in to kiss her. "Just don't worry about, uh, taking advantage. Or whatever. Because you didn't." It's not the most eloquent thing she's ever said, but it'll do.

Danny takes a couple deep breaths before he answers, "Okay".

It'll probably take him a few days before he stops worrying that he did something wrong, but Claudia's sure he'll get over it.

Once he does, she plans on making up for all those times he said no.


End file.
